


Christmas Time in Blue

by MagnoliaMuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alone, Christmas, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaMuse/pseuds/MagnoliaMuse
Summary: If this was a story...The cowboy is alone on Christmas.





	Christmas Time in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide who I wanted to pair this with so I tried to make it so y'all could fill in the blank yourself.

If this was a story Jesse McCree would still be sitting in his tiny apartment that could never quite get warm with the wall mounted ac unit. 

 

If this was a story he'd still be wrapped up blankets on the couch. Christmas music would still be gently paying from his TV. “Christmas Time in Blue” would still be the name of the playlist. He knew he shouldn't play it when he'd scrolled through and looked at the titles of the songs. But he had. And gods the title wasn't lying.

 

What had been a mostly normal day quickly darkened. It had started raining. It wasn't cold enough to snow but there was some sleet mixed it. 

 

If this was a story he’d still feel this incredible emptiness. He would still feel like kicking himself for all his big talk about how he would be fine and unbothered about being alone on Christmas. He’d still shiver as a draft ran through his apartment. 

 

A song he couldn't quite understand would still be playing a beautiful voice paired with the piano. 

 

If this was a dream he’d still be drinking instant coffee mixed with coco and it would still be cooling too quickly to enjoy. 

 

If this was a story he would still be sitting in the dark thinking about his luck. He wasn't alone by choice or even “alone” he was just unlucky that the one person he wanted to be sharing this holiday with was on the other side of the world. Busy, and wouldn't have had time to see Jesse even if they'd been closer. That is probably what made it worse… knowing that there was someone he wanted to be sitting next to, watching some classic movie, making dinner together, keeping warm with.

 

If this was a story he would still be feeling all of this but then there would be a knock on his apartment door. It would ring loudly throughout the small apartment because cause the door was metal and any tap on it sound like the bells of god damned Notre Dame. 

 

He’d curse under his breath looking for his sweatshirt not wanting to open the door and let the cold air in when he was only wearing a thin flannel shirt.

 

If this was a story he'd call “one sec” as he nearly smothered and strangled himself trying to get the sweater over his head. But he would manage it and then he’d leave the warm(er) living room shutting the door behind him to keep the heat it.  His heavy footsteps would echo on the hallow wood floor as he crossed the tiny kitchen/ utility area to the door. He'd undo the deadbolt with a satisfying thunk. Christmas music would still be playing from the TV. 

 

If this was a story he’d still have to turn the doorknob a little harder than he was use to because of the winterizing  tape he’d put around the door to keep some of the chill out. 

 

He wouldn't bother with the chain. He knew whatever was on the other of the door would be no issue for him to deal with. 

 

If this was a story as he pushed open the door his eyes would go wide as he saw a familiar face. Flushed red from the cold or maybe just a blush, maybe both. A smile would cross his own face and he’d feel his nose start to hurt  like it does sometimes before you start crying. 

 

If this was a story they'd spend the rest of the evening together. Doing all the things you do with the people you love on Christmas. 

The room wouldn't feel cold anymore with another body adding their own heat. The songs would still be playing but instead of hearing the loneliness in them they’d hear the love the songs were singing about. 

 

They'd watch all those Christmas movies quoting their favorite bits. Snorting in laughter at their imitations of the lines. 

 

And when it started to feel cold again they go into the bedroom any bury themselves under the two comforters and a pile of blankets not quite ready to go to sleep….

 

If this was a story…

But it wasn't a story at least it wasn't that story. Maybe next year but for now Jesse McCree stood and went into the cold kitchen trying to think about what to make for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> And to the one who will never read this, I miss you and I love you hopefully we can spend next Christmas together.
> 
> I thought I didn't care about being alone on Christmas Eve/ Christmas Day but then I started listening to sad Christmas songs... In case anyone else feels like torturing themselves like me.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWSLbwVSwLoT3
> 
> I hope y'all have a wonderful Christmas. Now I need to go think about what I want to make for dinner.


End file.
